1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved livestock feeder apparatus, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a livestock feeder apparatus which includes an enclosure for containing feed, at least one feed trough positioned adjacent the enclosure and at least one slidable door disposed over an opening in the enclosure for unloading feed from the enclosure into the trough by gravity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many various types of livestock feeding apparatus have been developed. Recently, portable livestock feeding apparatus which can be attached to a pick-up truck or tractor for transport to a pasture where livestock are confined have come into use. Such feeders commonly include a feed container mounted on a portable chassis with one or more feed troughs attached thereto. A top-loading door is usually provided through which the container is filled, and one or more slidable side doors are provided positioned over openings in the enclosure adjacent the feed trough through which the feed is caused to flow by gravity.
While a variety of locking devices have heretofore been provided on such portable livestock feeding apparatus so that the slidable side doors can be locked in a desired position between fully opened and fully closed whereby a desired quantity and rate of feed flows into the feed troughs from the enclosure, problems in the operation of such locking devices have been encountered. That is, most of such locking devices are rendered relatively ineffective due to clogging of the devices by feed and/or jamming of the doors in a partially open or closed position. In addition, most of such prior locking devices require the use of a tool such as a wrench for operating them.
By the present invention an improved livestock feeding apparatus is provided which includes means for locking the slidable side doors in a desired position which remains free of feed clogs, prevents jamming and does not require the use of a wrench or other tool. In another aspect of the present invention, removable pens are provided for limiting the size of livestock having access to the feed troughs.